The Arcobaleno's School For The Uniquely Talented
by Princess La Fey
Summary: Haru's always known she didn't belong. Her skin was too pale, eyes too red, teeth too sharp, so on and so on. When she finally does find a place, it's nothing like she expected. Haru's world is turned upside down, and surprisingly, she doesn't mind. But something is not what it seems in these dim halls.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - You know whats original and what's not._

The girl with brown hair ran as fast as she could down the open hallway. It was empty, but that was only to be expected. She took a quick stop to check the paper being gripped tightly in her hand, which were starting to hurt from her extraordinarily long nails digging into her cold skin. She could hear the clock behind her tick-tick-ticking away the seconds and that made her already nervous heart skip several beats. Brown eyes scanned the paper several times before concluding that the word hadn't changed. She belonged to the 'Night' wing, and right now she should be in room 632. Unfortunately, she hadn't the slightest idea where the Night wing could be, let alone a specific room in a huge area. Sighing, she straightened her blue knee-high socks and took off running again.

This time, she wasn't so lucky as to be able to stop on her own. The poor girl ran into - or should I say through - a someone. hitting her head against the wall, she turned around and saw the almost translucent shadow of a boy about her age. Following her first instinct, she turned around and blurted, "I should have seen you!" and bit her lip. Her visible fangs drew blood instantly, which she eagerly lapped up. Blood is a delicacy not to be wasted, after all. Hearing a laugh, she looked up from her bowed state and noticed a pair of amber eyes and a tan face.

"I'd offer you a hand, but that'd be rude," he said, snickering at the girl. She smiled back at him and pushed herself up. "Yamamoto Takeshi," he said, nodding his head at her. He gave her a quizzical stare, but smiled softly "You seem to be going somewhere important. Can I be of any help?" he asked, which she eagerly nodded.

"Do you know where the Night wing is?" she asked quickly. The Yamamoto nodded slowly, which she gave a big sigh too. Straightening her uniform jacket, she asked in her most serious voice, "Will you take me?" She hoped that by using her big-girl voice, he'd be too intimidated to say no. He said yes, which she was thankful for, but laughed for five minutes after, which hurt her feelings.

The two walked down the corridor and came to a set of stairs. Yamamoto took her hand and led her through the stairs and on the other side was a large, brooding, black door. It had silver engravings on it, and they looked like they told a story about a fox. While she could stare at the engravings forever, Yamamoto opened the door, which visibly shocked the girl, and the two were walking down a dimly lit corridor, different than the ones she had been running around in earlier.

This one seemed not to use electricity, but billions of tiny, twinkling lights were suspended above her head. The hallway's walls were painted black, but the floor was a deep shade of dark blue, and every step felt rejuvenating. It seemed as if the floor sparkled every time she stepped. As she made her way down the corridor, a brilliant, bright object seemed to be getting further and further away from was the center of the hall, and illuminated the dark. There was a slight chill in the air and every door that jutted out had a piece of the story of the fox on it. She could see the fox being born, and defeating a terrible beast.

She could feel her eyes glow bright red after being in the dark for so long. Her long, pointy ear started to peak from under her hair. Her visible fangs grew longer, extending onto her full, red lips. Her nails grew rapidly, becoming more like claws each second. The clear polish became red and extended from the cuticle to the tip. Her feet barely touched the ground anymore as she glided her way to down the hall. Her skin had become twice and cold and before and started to show scales. In these times, she noticed just how incredibly pale she was. She smiled brightly, and gave a laugh. It came out loud and demonic, but a laugh was a laugh. She was content in this wing. The bright object in the dark blanket beckoned her to come closer, closer, and closer. Her nose became more pointed, as her senses became more complete.

She gazed behind her to see if Yamamoto was following behind her, and she was shocked to see him gently floating above the ground, hovering a few inches. His complexion had darkened, and she could see his incredibly tan face. His amber eyes shone brightly, and almost blinded her for a second. He was no longer as transparent, but becoming more and more solid. She could see his mess of black hair and laid back smile in place. He wore a blue shirt, with a white one under it. His pants were tan and dirty, and he carried a baseball that he constantly tossed up and down. "You belong here," he said softly, seeing her new appearance.

"I guess," she responded brightly, her eyes not meeting his for a second. If she could, she would've blushed intently at this situation, a cute guy escorting her down a wonderfully romantic trail with dim lighting. The lack of blood vessels in her face prevented her from doing so. She sighed softly, almost impossible for anyone to hear. _This place is so beautiful, _she thought. _It's so much like home.._she thought, in a trans-like state. She felt relived walking down this seemingly endless corridor.

She could feel something move through her. Like a quick pulse, it moved through her whole being, from the tip of her toe to the top of head. In a fleeting moment, she felt an shockwave of remembrance flow through her. It felt as if she was _finally _home, after leaving her home several months ago. She couldn't help but relish in the fact that it felt so _good. _She looked to her left, and the door stood in front of her. She couldn't see any numbers, but she knew that this is it.

This is room 632 in the Night wing.

This is where she belonged.

With a small nod from Yamamoto, who apparently belonged here at well, she grasped for the handle finding that there wasn't one. _That's odd, _she thought, looking around. All the other doors hand knobs and handles of some kind, but this one did not. "How the _hell _am supposed to get in?!" she said angrily having enough of everything. If there is one this she was known for, besides her being a completely unhuman beast, it was her short temper. this girl did not mess around, and when she';s had enough, she will not tolerate anything else.

With that in mind, she summoned all her strength into her right fist. _Fuck this shit, _she thought as she rammed it into the door, which opened as easily as a bag of chips. Cracking her knuckles, she and Yamamoto stepped into the room, which she soon figured out, was a classroom.

"Miss Mirua?" the teacher said, not looking behind him to see her. She could only see his back, but there wasn't much too see. He was a very, very short man, with a large fedora on. He wore a black suit, complete with dress shoes that seemed far too big for his toddler sized body. His hair was incredibly spiky, but his side burns curled on the ends. Though she couldn't tell what his face looked like, she was sure that the instructor of this class, _her class, _was a baby.

"Hai?" she said nervously, all her anger quickly dissipating.

"You're late. Detention."

She sighed softly, "Shit."

"For the rest of the week."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," the teacher said, not turning away from the board.

"Wha?" she answered back, confused at what the tiny man was offering. She stood back a bit, and straightened her black uniform skirt. It's an odd habit she's had ever since she was a child, straightening her clothes. She always felt the need to look her best, and properly dressed was the first step in achieving her goal, which never seem satisfied. She'd pull up her sock, but then it'd be too high, straightened her tie, but then it'd be too straight and she'd look boring, smooth her skirt, but it'd look like she was trying to hard to get people to look at her long, pale legs. No matter what, she couldn't look like what she wanted. She wanted to look like those girls on the television and in magazines. The ones with long dark hair and beautifully painted faces that looked so damn beautiful (alive).

Her only problem was that those girls were beautiful (alive), and she was not. The teacher, who'd been writing numbers on the board sighed and turned around for the first time. She could see that he was in fact a baby, a very cute one at that. He had beautifully rosy cheeks, which seemed to bee nk under the bright lights. His eyes were as black as coals, but seemed to have a spark, which grew even wider as he seen her. He had a small nose and his curly sideburns made him even more adorable. What caught her attention most was his bright yellow pacifier, dangling from his neck. "Don't be so rude!" he exclaimed, and he hopped off the desk. She gave a confused look, but quickly bowed her head.

"Gomenasai!" she exclaimed, not looking up from her feet. The baby teacher, being his abrasive self, gripped her ponytail and pulled her head back up. She winced in slight pain and looked the small baby in his eyes. "You're the one being rude, kid," she hissed, her forked tongue moving between her growing fangs, a sign of agitation. She could feel herself trying to transform, but she willed herself not to. Not in front of all these people, she thought, her eyes frantically wavering back and forth between the class and the teacher. Surprisingly enough, the class didn't bat an eye at what was going on in front of them. It seemed as if assaulting a student was commonplace in the Night wing, or this class at least.

The baby snickered and let go of her hair. "You're from Solari, maybe the human world. Am I correct?" he asked with a certain power in his voice. She tried not to pay attention to what he was saying, but his voice demanded that she answer. And answer with the highest form of respect. It was in his body language. He stood straight, his hands clasped together behind his back. His chest was puffed out, but not in an intimidating manner. His eyes bore into her, saying that he meant no harm. This was the type of person she wanted to become authoritative, but without malice.

"Yes," she said, looking down at him, her fangs disappearing in her mouth and her tongue finding it's place back in her mouth. Her eyes bore the same will, and she gave a ghost of a smile towards him. "I was born in the human world, where my mother and father raised me like any other child. When I turned thirteen, I was sent here and moved in the Solari wing. I was transferred in this wing today, sir." The teacher gave her an odd look, but returned her smile and gave a quick nod.

"Introduce yourself. We want your name, age, date of birth, and species," he said, clear and concisely. "Like so," he said, clearly his throat. Hopping on the desk again, he began, "I am Reborn. I'm ageless, but I have been alive for nearly forty years. My birthday is October 13, and I'm an arocbaleno."

She tilted her head in slight confusion, but shrugged her shoulders. "My name is Mirua Haru, but please just call me Haru. I'm sixteen years old. I was born on May third, and I'm...a..ano.." she said, trailing off.

"Is something wrong, Haru-chan?" a girl asked from in front of the class. Her hair was auburn short, and matched her iridescent eyes. SHe had vertical pupils, that seemed nearly invisible. Her eyes took up most of her face, but she had a dainty mouth, which seemed to curl on the ends and a pink nose. There were faded lines that appeared on her face, and her hands seemed more like paws. What struck out the most about her were her ears, which were on the top of her head. She had two triangle-shaped ears, which were covered in orange and yellow fur. Haru smiled at the sweet girl, but shook her head.

"I'm fine," she answered. She cleared her throat and said softly, "I'm part fairy."

"So you're a nymph?" asked Reborn, who knew she wasn't telling the complete truth. "Human-fairy nymphs wouldn't be in this room," he said, making sure she didn't lie. She gulped slighty.

"Yes, I'm a nymph."

"What kind?"

The clock on the wall went tick-tick ticking and suddenly everyone was staring at her. She couldn't move an inch without someone noticing. She felt utterly trapped in this room full of strangers who didn't need to know what she was mixed with. She was part fairy and that's all they needed to know. She didn't like her other half and was teased relentlessly about for three years. She wasn't as good as a human, nor was she as great as a monster. She was utterly nothing, useless in every aspect of the word. She and her mother and all of their kind were hated by Solari and nothing would change that so why did anyone need to know what she was?

"Just get on with it, stupid girl," a boy said, who looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He had the girl's ears, but they were larger and glowed a bright red. His eyes seemed to be more yellow than hers, but his hands were paws as well. His right tooth protruded from his mouth as well, and she could see he had a long, red tail that wagged impatiently. Haru growled at him and her fangs started protruding from her mouth.

"You're the stupid one, idiot!" she hissed, her claws digging into her hands. She sighed softly, and made the retract. She was angry and anxious, but if she learned anything from Solari, it was not to let your emotions get the best of you. Someone could wind up hurt...or worse. Sighing, she unballed her fist. Confidently, she spoke, "I'm a blood nymph." Her eyes darted back and forth for fear of rejection, but she saw none. The cat-girl gave a small smile and licked her right paw before using it to smooth the hair on her ear.

"What's a blood nymph?" Yamamoto asked, confused about why she was so nervous to say it. She noticed he was sitting right behind the cat-girl and next to the idiot who challenged her.

"It's a cross between a fairy and a vampire. Slightly aggressive, very polite, intelligent and quick creatures. They tend to do well in combat, be can easily be incapacitated," Reborn said, as if he was reading out of a book. He took his eyes away from the boy and focused on Haru once again. "Very well done, Haru-chan. Sit next to Kyoko-chan, then you'll be excused from your next class to get your new dorm and roommate.

She nodded slightly and made her way to row of tables, and the cat girl made a gesture towards her. Haru quickly took a seat next to her, and smiled softly. Kyoko early returned the smile and crossed her paws of the desk. She purred softly, happy to have someone sit with her. "I"m Kyoko," she whispered softly. "I feel like we're going to be beeeeessssst friends, Harrru-chan."

Haru noted that when Kyoko was happy, she purred and licked her paws.

This was going to be an interesting class to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

_I might post two chaps tonight, since this isn't all I wanted to say in this one. It just got pretty long and I wanted an easy story to read if someone's on mobile or something. Drop a review please? Or something to let me know you like it?_

Haru practically melted into the class. They were a very talkative and crowded bunch, but she's never felt more comfortable. Reborn, their instructor, encouraged the class to talk to each other during class, saying that having each other would be greatest asset in the 'Real' world, as if this world wasn't real enough. Her new home-room professor had a strong sense of teamwork with his colleagues, and he felt like his students should share the same feelings. Everyone needed to work together in a simple order if anything wanted to get done, and the class resonated of that, even though order is something everyone seemed to lack. Foolish antics were something of a norm in the class, and it seemed that everyone contributed to the chaos that happened at the tilt of a head.

(She's always been one for a little chaos and mischief.)

She noticed several things about her unusual classmates, and teacher. They were all very different from each other, but all had a clear understanding of what's right and what's wrong. Their sense of justice seemed to be the same across the room; everyone should be allowed to be themselves without someone forming an opinion of them. Even the youngest in the class, who were only five, felt the same justice. It seemed as if it was a common sense, something instilled in these people since birth and repeated over and over until it was concrete.

Kyoko was a cat demon, said to be a direct descendant of the fox who cheated death. She had a brother, who looked nothing like her. Kyoko was absolutely adorable, and it seemed as if every boy in the entire wing noticed. She had large, enchanting, yellow eyes with vertical slits for pupils. Her tiny mouth was always in a smile and her whiskers seemed to be painted on her face. On her face, her fur was solid orange, but black stripes appeared on her arms and paws. She had a small pink nose in the center of her face that twitched when she sneezed, which was very often. She seemed to be forever curious, almost like a real house cat.

Her brother, Ryohei, was more extreme than cute. His fur was a striking silver, giving him a cooler, but not cold, exterior. She couldn't help but notice that he, like most of the all of the boys in the room, was incredibly handsome. The markings identical to Kyoko's, the only way to tell that they were related. On his face, he was silver all around, but his arms had bold black stripes. His ears were always upright, but his left was missing a small chunk. His eyes seemed to glow with a fire that she couldn't put her fingers on. They were bright gray, with the classic vertical pupil, though his were wider than hers. His nose was button shaped and black, and constantly sniffing for a new scent. His paws were much larger than hers, and he kept his claws out, ready for action. His black whiskers were always moving and clearly distinguishable. He was a head taller than her and more vocal than her. As soon as he had the opportunity, he introduced himself, his sister, and his family's name.

She could see growing on her easily, though she couldn't see her liking the boy who called her stupid. She found out that his name was Gokudera, Hayato Gokudera. He's a werecat, which was almost the same as a cat demon, but he shifts back and forth between his human state and his cat-like state. Being in this school allows him to control which state he wants to be in. Most of the time, you'll catch him half transformed. His right eye is completetly yellow with a small black dot for a pupil, while his other is green and his puil are like that of a human's. His hands are barely paws, big a white and fluffy, with retractable nails. His hair was silver and kept in a long style, unless he was doing work, then it was in a small ponytail. He had a long, fluffy tail that moved on it's own every so often. His ears were small but erect and his whole body seemed to have a fiery glow. A few of his teeth could be seen hanging out of his mouth, showing that he wasn't completely feline. Other than that, he looked like a normal human. He was tan, tall, and struck her and one of the most beautifully (alive) created creatures in her miserable existence.

She hated to admit it, but he was incredibly smart. He was a complete genius in math and English, and could solve various situational problems, such as what happens when a human discovers what you are. She felt mildly irritated, only because she was the smartest person in her previous wing, and was used to being the smartest person around. There was no chance in hell that he was smarter than her, but the two may be on the same level. That was something intimidated her to no end, but she was too headstrong to ever give up on a challenge.

He stuck to Yamamoto and a boy he 'Juudiame' like glue. She didn't dare to go over to them, though Yamamoto sent her friendly smiles every so often. She noticed that this 'Juudiame' had spiky brown hair that seemed to defy physics to keep it's shape. Out of everyone in the room, he looked the most human. His skin was naturally pale, and his eyes were round and brown, like two truffles. He didn't seem too tall, and didn't seem to have any special abilities like most of the kids in this school. This boy was utterly normal, but it seemed like he belonged here too. He was normal, but he was different.

Strange and unnerving, it gave her the shivers. She tried not to pay too much attention to the painfully average boy and focus on her conversation with Kyoko, who was as sweet as she looked. It seemed like she found someone much luike herself, but radically different. Kyoko loved sweets and smaller, cuter things than herself. She seemed to care about every living thing around her, and had no room in her heart to ever hate anyone. When the stars came out, she felt like she could do anything, and her senses were at it's peak. She could run for miles and never stop because the stars were out watching her. They watched her every move, and made sure she had enough to do everything she could ever dream. She spent her time lounging under the stars, dancing. She danced and danced and danced as if no one was watching, though everyone kept an eye out for their idol as she danced her time away. She danced without a care in the world because the stars out watching her and she had to give the best recital she could to thank them for existing.

Haru cpuldn't believe how much she talked about the stars and how much she enjoyed listening. It's as if she felt the same, but completely different. She understood the girl's feelings because she felt the exact same, but she was completely bewildered by the girl's actions. She was perplexed on how this girl could get such energy from a bunch of glowing gases in the sky, but she felt the same when she looked into the cloudy sky. She couldn't dance for the clouds - that would be improper, but she could watch them, and watch them for hours and hours on end. She could count each cloud and watch them travel across the sky and if a cloud spoke to her, she spoke back in their language. The clouds watched her and she watched them. They had a mutual understanding of unbroken silence and it was completely okay. She often felt the Solari girls looking at her, staring her down as she watched the clouds drift by. They would talk about her, calling her out on how odd it i to stay up for hours at night and early morning to look at stupid clouds.

Here, with Kyoko, she felt like they were wrong. She wasn't the _weird_ one. She wasn't the ugly one. She wasn't the _stupid_ one.

They were.

What struck her as odd was that Reborn said she'd be excused from her next class to get settled, but she already missed the rest of her classes. Her only obligation was to go to detention at seven-thirty, three hours later. All she needed to do was find where the housing information was, and Kyoko said she'd gladly take her. Being so, she thought about questioning Reborn, but she got too caught up in the awe of her classmates and wondering just what was going on in this room and why did she like it so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko giggled at the floating girl standing next to her. Her eyes were brilliant glowing a fiery shade a red, and her face was as pale as the moon. Her nails had grown into dangerously sharp claws and had been stained the same red as her eyes. Her full lips were a bright red, an explosion of color of her blank face. It was then she noticed the girl had almost impossible sharp features. While her eyes remained wide and rounded, her teeth had become larger and more and more of them became pointy and jagged. Her were poked out of her hair and her whole body seemed to emanate a happier, more energetic Haru. She seemed to be in a trance-lie state, hypnotised, by the nighttime feel of the corridor. "You enjoyin' yourself?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as not to disturb her.

To say Kyoko didn't enjoy being in the hallway was a lie. She enjoyed being outside at dark just as much as Haru, and her body showed it. Her steps were light and quick, and her already iridescent eyes had an unnatural glow about them. Her normally flat teeth became slightly pointed, and her normally retracted claws were standing at full attention. Her tail managed to peek out from above her skirt and stood at full attention, slightly curled at the end. The seemingly painted whiskers on her face grew bright and noticeable, striking against her orange face.

Haru smiled at her nonchalantly, mesmerized on the stars in front of her. "Tell me about the housing here," she said, her voice bright and perky. She stopped her gliding above thwe ground and placed her flat, black boots on the ground. He blue socks slid down her pale, thin legs, but she didn't stop to fix them. She didn't feel the need too. She was with Kyoko-chan, and Kyoko-chan was her friend. "How many people to a room? And how big is it?" she asked, her voice brimming with excitement. She was sure that she'd be happier here than she was in Solari with her previous roommates. They got along well with each other, but not with her. She was left out of most things, and she could hear them talking about her iin their rooms while they thought she was asleep. She could never really sleep during the night, the moon and it's radiance kept her awake. She could hear them talking about hjer through the thin walls, and she could hear them clearly.

"The rooms absolutely lovely here! They're all painted like the hallways in the bedrooms, but you always can get it changed if you wanted. They're not as big as the Solari ones, but that's because you don't have roommates, unless you apply for one. Then your room is twice as big, but that's usually for people with relatives, like me and Ryohei, though we don't share a room. You can paint them and change them, but when you graduate or move out, they change them back. You can have people over, but no boys allowed after three," she said quickly, her voice almost breaking.

"Shut up," Haru said, her voice brimming with excitement.

"It's true!" Haru smiled brightly, causing Kyoko to smile softly. She opened to say more, but six chimes of the bell cut her off. Kyoko flashed an apologetic smile, one Haru knew far too well. She could tell that Kyoko had to leave her to find the office by herself, and eventually find detention by herself. She sighed softly, her eyes downcast.

"The office is around the bend. I have to go find my brother and make sure he makes it to his boxing tournament, but I'd love to show you around sometime," she said hurriedly. Haru nodded and smiled at her.

"That'd be nice, Kyoko-chan," she said, walking toward there.

"And they have the cutest little diner I'd love to take you too!" Kyoko said, nearly running in the opposite direction.

"I'd be fun!" she said, turning the corner and running into a large wall. She looked up at the wall and seen another engraving of the fox. She ran the tips of her clawed fingers over the picture and closed her eyes. She could almost see the fox running away from something, but she didn't know what. She could feel her heart racing along with his, going thump-thump-thump in her chest. She grew tired by just standing there, but she couldn't move. She could see the whole scene playing out, but from the fox's eyes. She was there, in the moment with the fox. _Why are you so scared lil' buddy? _she thought, trying to figure what was wrong with him.

"Can I help you?" a voice said. Lightning fast reflexes made her jump back a few feet and she gazed ahead of her very cautiously, like a lion hunting a gazelle. She expected to find an intimidating demon, staring at her with angry eyes, but she couldn't it. Or anyone for that matter. She was looking at an utterly empty space. There was a threshold where a door should be, but the door was wide open and from where she was standing, it looked as if there wasn't a door to begin with. The border around the threshold was painted a stark white, which contrasted easily with the dark paint surrounding it. Above the threshold was a white owl, and the words 'Housing Office and Information'.

"Can I help you?" said the voice again, and she extended all of her fangs, prepared to attack anyone who came into her sights. Her canines, molars, and incisors were sharpened and she couldn't close her mouth, but it was a smile price to pay for defense. The veins around her eyes turned black, and you could see them through her pale skin. Her senses were at their peak at this point. She could hear someone writing on in a notebook on a hard wood desk from inside the office, and she could hear someone running down the hallway, about fifteen feet away from her. She could hear the breathing of someone extremely close to her, but as soon as she heard it, it stopped. She scanned the area carefully, but found no trace of someone being there. Whoever was talking, they were damn good at hiding. She could even feel their presence in the air, but that was as close as she got to finding whoever was in the hallway with her.

"I know you're here," she ventured lowly. She could tell that whoever was talking to her was close, so there was no need to raise her voice. All that would do is attract attention, and that's something she _didn't _want. "I can feel you next to me. You're a mage, or a spirit of some kind," she said, her eyes narrowing into slits. She closed her narrowed eyes, and concentrated. She focused on the entity near her, deeming it non-hostile. _If it wanted to kill me, it would've tried,_ she reasoned. She could feel it's heart beat, calm and slow, like a lake. She could feel the presence standing next to her, but in the next second it was gone._ No, _she thought. _It's moving. Constantly moving. _She sighed and opened her eyes again, but instead of scanning the area again, she focused her sight into one spot.

A flash of red and black. That's all she saw. "You're wearing a red outfit," she said calmly, leaning back against the wall.

"You're very observant," it said, patting her head slightly before moving again. The hand was large and very calloused, but warm and welcoming. For a split second, she felt at home with a hand giving her a simple touch of the cheek. She was intoxicated from a slight touch, with nothing holding her back. "Very smart girl," the voice said, as she was able to tell that it was a man talking to her. "Very talented." She could feel the wind whip across her face as he moved to another side. "So very -"

She grabbed a piece of his sleeve and reached for his arm in a second. Grasping the arm in her palm, she used all her strength to slug the man to where she was, doing a role-reversal. She stood in front of him, her hand gripping his neck softly. She growled softly, realizing the man was only toying with her. She could feel it in his calm smile, this was a game and she had just lost. "Quick," he finished, reaching for her hand and calmly removing it from his neck. She quickly retracted her fangs and closed her mouth. Slowly, the veins around her eyes turned back to normal and she dulled her senses.

She looked at him for the first time. Black hair, calm face. She was starstruck by his handsome features. He was taller than her by at least a head, and his hair was a mop, with a long braid descending down his back. He was incredibly pale, but this pale was beautiful. His eyes were sharp and a delicate gray, with a red ring around his pupils. His nose was small and sharp, and his smile was breath-taking. "Can I help you?" he asked, a laugh forming in his throat. She smiled at him, but couldn't help the small blush appearing on her face. "If you think I'm attractive, you should see my grandson," he said, the laugh coming out.

_Did he just say 'grandson'? _


	5. Chapter 5

"Grandson?" she repeated incredulously. Fon nodded slightly, slightly confused by her question. She coughed on her own spit as she tried to grasp the concept of this seemingly young man having a grandson. The man tilted his head slightly and offered her a seat inside his office, then he took his own on the other side of a heavy wooden desk. His braid moved with him, slightly to the left.

"Is something the matter, Haru-chan?" he asked softly, not understanding why the teenager was behaving so oddly. She's proven herself to be an intellectual girl, finding her way into his office and being able to detect his presencee at all. He put on a pair of glasses and began reading her transcripts from her previous classes in the Solari wing, and she's nothing shy of a genius. Perfect scores on every test in every subject, and always able to make up assignments when she overslept from being awake in the sunlight and during the moonbeams. Why was this seemingly smart girl so dumbfounded by his grandson?

"No, no, Fon-senpai," she said, shaking her head furiously. A small, red blush crept across her cheeks and spread like a wildfire over the bridge of her nose. "It's just that...you see...you don't look old enough to have an adult child, let alone grandchildren. You look like you're in your late twenty's, early thirties at the latest. There's no way in hell you could have a grand kid that young," she said, staring at her black shoes. She wouldn't dare look up and have to stare him in the face after basically admitting that she found him attractive. He is gorgeous though, I'll give him that, she thought. She sighed softly and willed the unsettling blush to disappear from his face. "You must not be as old as I think you are. Tell me, how old are you really?"

Fon smiled at her brightly. "Next April I will have my ninety-ninth birthday," he said, looking back at her with a smile. She stared at him, completely astonished by his words. She grabbed her head, and propped herself on his desk. His smiled seemed to get a little wider as he stared at her. "I'm an arcobaleno," he said, hoping that would ease the girl. She perked up a bit, but seemed more excited than calm. He chuckled to himself, wondering what could be on this smart girl's mind. He could see something akin to aspark in her eyes, but couldn't place his finger on what it was. This frightened, but excited him. This girl is delightfully odd, he thought, staring at her the same way she'd been staring at him - with a wide smile on his lips.

"What's an arcobaleno?" she asked, using her fingers to support her head. She was practically floating now, curious to the brink. She tried to remain still in her chair, but her body would have none of that. Slightly hovering was the best she could manage at the moment, but she didn't particularly care. All she needed to know was exactly what her teacher and this man were. Are there more of them? she thought. We're they born that way, like me and Kyoko? Or were they turned, like ghosts? Questions swarmed her brains and she couldn't help but smile. She was a very bright girl by nature, but she had the curiosity of a small child. Nothing would settle growing curiosity in her brain other than answers, and she would not be satisfied until all of her questions were answered.

Fon looked at her with piercing black eyes and she suddenly seen that this was not the time to be asking such questions. His whole demeanor changed. AT first, he was lounged lazily in his chair, a small smile toying on his lips. His hands were placed on the desk, one on top of the other, but in a calm manner. His feet sat upon a stool, near the side of his desk. His long limbs dangled from his body in a loose, non serious manner, showing that he didn't want to come off as unapproachable. When she asked, his whole body tensed up, as if he'd been turned to stone. His once calm eyes went wide with fear, or maybe anxiety. His small smile turned into a straight line, and she clearly see his teeth were tightly clenched. His brow furrowed into one another, and his hands went from resting on top of the other to gripping the wooden desk so tightly his already pale knuckles turned white.

"Was that a bad question?" she asked, her eyes downcast. She stopped levitating above the seat and her bottom was firmly glued to her chair. She shivered slightly at the sudden change. She was used to people staring at her like this. It was usually out of anger and fear of her, and the last thing she wanted was for this powerful man to be afraid of her. Fon immediately felt horrible for making the once confident girl tremble before him. Before, Haru had seemed indestructible, brimming with brightness and curiosity he hadn't seen in a long time. He sighed softly, running a hand through his black hair.

"It's not that, Haru. It's just...it's hard to explain. It was a really complicated thing, and it's not something I'm too proud of. Look, It's a long story, and according to your schedule, you don't have time," he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Haru cocked her head slightly to the left. Her whorl of hair dangled dangerously with her. Her pointed ears peaked with interest.

"I don't have anything to do," she said, cocking an eyebrow. He smiled slightly back at her, and she could feel the tension letting up."At least, I don't think I do," she said. Fon smiled and looked at the girl's transcripts, which Reborn had written on. Whenever that baby wanted something, he was sure to get it. In big, red letters it wrote, "MIRUA HARU DETENTION FROM 12/12 - 12/19. LATE AND SWEARING IN CLASS." He chuckled slightly at the red letters on the page. Reborn must've exaggerated on this girl's complaints. But it's his student, not mine, he thought, shaking his head at the paper.

"Says on your papers that you've got detention, Miss Mirua," he said, laughing at her. She thought about it for a moment, floating above the chair. She placed a long finger on her chin, constantly tap-tap-tapping against the smooth, pale skin. She couldn't remember ever receiving a detention in her life, let alone on this day. She was so confused as to why she would have detention. She sighed softly and descended onto the plastic chair. When she sat, she remembered why should be in trouble.

"No way," she said softly to herself.

"Yes way," Fon replied, looking at the girl with the coy smile. "Don't worry, my grandson is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, and is the detention warden. He'll be the one watching you, so it can't be that bad. Besides, it's a good way to keep out of trouble, if I say so myself, and I do," Fon said, gathering the girl's things. She stood out of her chair and motioned to take her things from him. "No need, child," he said, looking at the small girl. With a slight pet, he said, "I'll be escorting you down there. I'll make sure you have an escort to your dorm, too. Since you're still new and probably haven't the slightest where the damned area could be located,"

She nodded swiftly, and the two were on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

I got a new computer. Sorry this took so long. I made it twice as logn so you'd forgive me. Peace.

Haru had trouble keeping up with the much older man through winding corridors, considering that Fon's natural walking pace was considerably faster than hers. He tried to keep up a conversation with her, but his small attempts proved futile. It wasn't that she was out of earshot, she wazas just too out of breath to speak. So far, he's been talking to himself about a woman, whose name Haru couldn't recall. She could tell by the way he was talking so excitedly about her, that she means a great deal to him. He laughed every so often, and she could hear his bright smile in his voice. He seemed to move with enthusiasm as he talked about her. _It's like when Papa used to talk about Mama, _she thought, showing a ghost of smile.

The brief memory of her father motivated her to move faster, like he always did.

She tried her best to catch up with him, but it was just too much. Her slim legs could barely carry her through her previous dorm without tiring, keeping up with this man seemed nearly impossible. _How the hell does he move so fast? _she thought tiredly to herself. Her legs burned and ached, yearning for a break that just wouldn't happen. Her feet refused to move any more than what was neccessary. She could feel herself slowing, but pushed her little legs to move just a bit more.

Her feet didn't agree with that action, and decided to work against her. Running into each other, the poor vampiric fairy was sent toppling. She could feel the air whip past her face and she let out a silent scream, a plea for her not to hit the ground as hard as she was going to. She couldn't feel the ground too well through her heavy black shoes and knee high blue socks, but she knew that the floors were solid and hard, even under the plush carpet. If she fell, she'd definitely do some _serious _damage to her face. She'd like to make it through the day with as little bruises as possible. She braced herself for the fall, wrapped her arms around her body and turning her face to the side so her nose wouldn't hit the ground. Closing her eyes, she prepared for immense pain.

She was surprised when she never hit the ground. Peering one bright red eye open, she seen that she'd never touched the floor, but hovered precariously over it. Her nose was three centimeters from the carpet fibers, which she seen had distinctly changed from a dark, rich blue to a deep, almost ominous violet. _Why didn't I fall? _she asked herself, not moving an inch, fearing that she'd drop any second. After a moment of thought, she sighed to herself and righted her position. "I'm half vampire, duh," she said, rolling her eyes at herself. Leave it to her to forget the only thing her mother taught her; vampires don't fall without poise unless they're defeated. She smacked herself on the forehead and began to look for the orange clad man carrying her books.

"You know, you're going to get lost if you can't keep up," he said from above her head. She tilted her head up and saw the man hanging from a chandlier in the ceiling. One hand supported him up there, the others held fast to her items. His feet were curled to his chest, and he seemed perfectly comfortable up there. She gave him a quizzical stare and he returned with a small smile. _If there's one thing I should know about this guy, _she thought as she watched him climb down and land on his feet with no effort, _is that he's extremely agile. _As soon as his toes touched the ground, he was off again. She huffed slightly and began to chase him down the winding corridor.

_It seems like this is a different part of the Night Wing, _she thought as she raced through the hallways. The carpet was the first thing that she noticed were different, but she could see that the walls were not pitch black with makesshift stars and a false moon, but were a metallic silver that seemed to shine _through _her, not just at her like in the Solari wing. There, the walls were bright yellows and blues that blinded her sensitive eyes and made them itch to no end. These metallic walls where so silver and clean, she could see her reflection. She felt compelled to contain herself, make herself seem more professional. While she wanted to show what she truely wass with her peers in the student hallway, she wanted to be dignified and graceful in these halls, even if she was only pretending.

She also seen that the hallways here twisted and had many turns, aming it easy to get very lost and very confused. She could see that they had staircases that winded up and down, but not many doors. The few she did see looked metallic as well, and she could guess that they were made of steel. They all had a number pad on them, and card slots. They only thing she saw that gave her a little ease is that all the doors weren't uniform in color. They were all metallics, but they came in a variety of colors, making a rainbow appear before her eyes. She could a see a tinteed version of herself if she found a door and dared to stare at it. There were no signs telling you where to go, so she assumed that anyone in this area must know _exactly _where they need to be and how to get there.

The purple floors were seemingly harder than the blue ones in what she assumed to be in the class halls. She could feel that the carpet was thinner, and that there was cement underneath. _If I fell back there, I'd definitely be sporting a few bruises, _she thought, shivering. The heels of her shoes clicked softly underneath her feet, reminding her of the headmistress's back in the human schools. She barely remembered anything about them, being pulled from grade school when she was very little, but she could her the headmistress's clicking heels down the tiled floors and they escorted her in and out of the building. She never liked the clikc-click-click back then, and she didn't like it now. She would've taken off her shoes right then, but something in the atmosphere told her that she would not like the consequences if she did. She pouted slightly, but didn't voice her mild affliction.

Soon enough they reached an intimidating black door with the word 'Dentention' inscribed on it. The door seemed large and uncomfortable, but fitting in a hall such as this. She noticed a slight cloud outline in silver and purple on the door, but dared not to ask any questions about it. Wordlessly, she took her books and reached for the knob on the door, which opened easier than her classroom door. Her lips pressed in a tight, thin, red line, she kept her eyes straight ahead and pushed the door, which was heavier than it looked. She could surely see that this room had an opposite color scheme than the winding corridors. Instead of silver walls and a purple floor, thewalls were the rich purple and the floor, which was clearly tile and impeccably clean, was a bright silver.

_It's...beautiful, _she thought, looking around. There were two false windows, each portraying a scene of a lively town at midnight. She could tell that they were the same cities, but not sure if they were photographed or painted. She'd only seen a picture a few times in her life, but she knew that they could capture moments as if you were watching them yourself. She leaned towards the painting, simply because she'd never seen a picture with color in it, and she knew that they didn't exist. There were two black circular tables set up on opposite ends of the room, with four silver chairs jutting up from under them. The purple room was currently dark, but she could see the candles being lit all around the room. It gave the room a warm feel, and but the prescence of a heavy black desk filled with mountains of paper told her not to get too comfortable.

She was so astounded by the room, she didn't notice the brooding teenager glaring at her from behind the desk. "You're fifty minutes late, Mirua," he said matter-of-factly, standing up from behind the desk and walking over to her. "That is unacceptable." He was dressed in a pair of black pants, being held up with a brown belt, and simple long sleeve white shirt. His jacket hung on his shoulder, and she could see a tiny cloud insigma etched into the sleeve. On his arm was a band, that marked him as a Captian of the Discinplinary Commitee. He hung over her with an exasperated expression, his thin lips in a pressed together in agaitation. His messy hair hung in his eyes, but she could see that they were bright silver, and extremely angry. Totalled with his pale skin, he was a complete clone of Fon, minus the exceedingly long braid.

"_Holy shit," _she breathed, looking up at the man. She could tell that he was older than her, but not by much, two years at the most. He stood a head taller than her, where she was looking _up _at him just to see over his chin. She stepped back to look him in the eyes, something she learned from her father, but as soon as she looked, she was blinded. Bright flashes of red blurred her vision and she could have sworn she saw string connecting both of them. She quickly averted her gaze, but failed to notice that he did the same.

"You two alright?" the forgetten man asked. He was no longer at the dppr. but sittingm on his grandson's desk, looking through his papers. The older teenager shot him a fierce look, telling him to get _off _his work. The man only laughed at this. "You've got quite the potty mouth, Haru," he laughed, hopping of the desk and placing then girl's books on the table closest to the desk. The girl looked at him with a tilt of her head, causing him to laugh more. "Isn't she adorable, Hibari?" he asked with a slight laugh. The teenager only grimanced, not taking another look at the petite girl.

"Your name's Hibari?" Haru asked, her curiosity spiking up again.

"Obviously," he only said, his voice cold and calculating. Haru pouted and opened her mouth to say something, but his tense stance caused her to quickly shut her mouth before it got her into any more trouble. "I'm assuming you're the reason she's so late," Hibari asked the older man, who smiled coyly.

"Smart kid. I need you to do me a favor...why don't you sit down, Haru-chan?" Fon asked her, and Haru nodded slightly before taking a seat in front of her books. She kept her hands folded and was careful not to mess with anything in this room. The last thing she needed was to get fingerprints everywhere. She looked over to the two alike men and sighed. _He's kinda rude..._she thought, looking at the two again. She knew that the teacher was telling the younger man to escort her to her room. He looked over to her, and their eyes met a second time, but the big flash didn't happen.

Nothing happened, except eyes meeting. She noticed that his eyes had blue flecks in the center of them, and couldn't bring herself to look away. A small blush formed on her face when she noticed that he wasn't turning away either. Hibari eventually broke the stare, snapping back into his conversation with his relative. _He's kinda cute though, _she thought, silently giggling to herself. She sighed and relaxed in her chair a little bit. _I guess seeing him for a week won't be that bad, _she thought, reading over the homework Reborn had assigned for tonight.

In a short while, Fon left and Hibari went back to his desk. He didn't speak to Haru, nor spare a glance in her direction. He was more focused on his work than his charge as the Captain of the Disciplinary Commitee. Haru understood why, this was detention of course, but she still felt slightly annoyed. If she was going to spend an hour a week with him, shouldn't see _at least _get to know him?

She thought so.

Turning her chair around, she opened her mouth. "Are you a student here?" she asked, her voice echoing throughout the silent room. Grey eyes peered at her quickly, telling her that she didn't make a good move. She gulped slightly, looking at him. This wasn't the same look as before, this one was tense and incredibly awkward.

"You can't talk in detention. You should know that already," he said with a stern voice.

Slightly offended by his tone, she gasped silently. _He talks to me like I'm a child! How condescending! _she thought, giving him a slight glare. "If we're going to spend a week together, we shouldn't be uncomfortable," she defended, crossing her arms across her chest. She realized that move was incredibly child-like, and that's why she was so angry in the first place, but she didn't care at that moment.

"You're annoying."

"Well, I'm not having a blast over here."

"I'll bite you to death," he threatened dangerously. He looked at her with those menacing eyes, expecting her to remain quiet for the remaining five minutes of her session with him. Those same eyes grew wide when she laughed at him. A loud, boisterous laugh echoed through the small room.

"Oh buddy," she said, slipping back into th way she talked when she was in school, "_I _can bite people to death too!" She flashedher fangs at him, and made sure that they extended into her lips so he understood what she meant. She wanted him to know that she was a fierce creature, and willl _not _be intimidated by anyone, especially him. Haru was never the one to give into fear and keep her mouth closed without good reason. Growing up in what appeared to be the apocolypse took fear away from her, and when fear left, she was free to do anything she pleased, if in good reason.

He glared at her slightly, and his right eye twitched. _Is she bold or stupid? _he thought, taking her full appearance in. She wore a uniform typical to the Solari wing, but it was obvious that she was a creature of the night. Haru was incredibly pale, with large red eyes and pointy ears that hid under a whorl of brown hair. She had a small, delicate nose and full lips that shone red under the lighting in this room. Her hands were thin and bony, with long, clawed nails showing defiantly. She sat her legs on top of the desk, which irked him to no end. He'd be sure to give her hell for it tomorrow, but for now, he was distracted by the creamy smoothness of her pale legs. They were short, but he could tell that she had _some _athletic ability, even if it wasn't much. Long socks ended his sight, but showed that she took her uniform seriously, as waring the socks were ignored by most students. _She cares about the rules, but she's in here, _he thought, pulling his head in his hands. _That's painfully odd. _Her feet were small and dainty, hidden by her black school shoes. _I wouldn't call her 'adorable' _he thought, taking a look at her face. _She's...something._

He let out a stressed sigh and turned his attention away from her, and to the papers given to him. He was given an order to escort her to her dorm today and tommorrow, and in order to do that, he first needed to realize where it was. Staring at the paper, he observed that he out her in the shadow wing, not too far from the west doors and a few doors down from his dorm as well. He was a student at the school, but he was alloted special priviledges that allowed him out of certain classes, since he already had enough credits to graduate. No one really understood why he stuck around, and preferred to keep it that way. He liked remaining mysterious, someone you couldn't anticipate.

Not soon enough, but all too soon, the bell rang signaling that it was eight o'clock. Detention was up, and anyone could leave the campus, so long as they were back by two. He stood up and collected her papers that were on top o her desk. She stood up as well, and prepared to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks. She shivered slightly, and turned around to face him.

Flashing him a sweet, but fanged smile and said, "You really don't have to take me back. You're busy and all." She shurgged and walked out the door, but hadn't the slightest idea where to go. In the ten minutes she was in the room, she'd completely forgotten that the halls in the section were a maze, and completely impossible to get through on her own. She turned arpund to take back what she said, but was met with the tall teenager. Grinning sheepishly, she began, "You don't think -."

"Shut up and follow me," he said in a slightly exasperated tone. Saying nothing like he so _rudely_ asked, she began to follow him. This was significantly shorter than the first, and they were out of the metallic area in no time. Again, the scenery changed around her without her noticing. What was once silver walls were now draped in black again, but the carpet was a brilliant gold. She noticed that the floor was significantly softer than both the studen and staff halls, and that these hallways had no twist whatsoever. There were several cases of stairs, but that was the only obstacle in her path.

She would've enjoyed the silent wak, but she could feel something behind her. She didn't know _what _it was, but she knew it was there. It had been trailing them since they'd left the room, and it was still hot on their trail. She'd done her best to adhere to Hibari's wishes and not say a singleword, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hibari-san," she began in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Mirua?" he said in an equal whisper-like tone. Hibari could tell that this girl was incredibly uncomfortable, and prayed that if he played along with her silly games, she might not annoy him more than she already has.

"There's something following us," she stated. Hibari rolled his eyes at her and didn't bother playing her game any longer.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, his voice longer soft.

"Actually, she's right," the voice said. Hibari rolled his eyes again and faced whoever had been stalking him. Haru turned around as well, determined to see what she'd been sensing.

She didn't see it coming.

A blond man with piercing blue eyes stood in front of them. He wore a face like Hibari and Fon, but his outfit was completely black. A leather trench coat adorned his shoulder and you could see his black jeans that feel over his boots. He had a pair of handcuffs on his belt, so she assumed that he was a security guard, like the ones she'd seen in the human world. As soon as she turned around, he went stiff and silent, staring at her with what she could only guess to be surprise. Slowly, he walked towards her. "_Monica?" _he asked, his voice loud and joyous. His pace increased steadily, and her heart quickened. She was too shocked to say anything, and Hbari was far too confused. "Monica! Where have you been?" he said, enveloping her in a tight hug that just lifted her feet above the ground. He pulled away from he and looked her in the eyes.

His whole demeanor changed. What was once an extremely happy man was repleaced by a menacing spirit. Hibari sensed this, a montioned for her to step back, though she was far too dumbstruck to pay attention to anything but the seemingly apparition. He began to tremble horribly, his body overwhemled with tremors. His blue eyes began to twitch repeatedly, and his hands struggled to stay at his sides. "Yo're not Monica," he said angriliy.

"Haru, run."

She didn't have the chance before he caught her throat, pinning her towards the wall. She hit her back hard against the plaster and would've slid down if she wasn't being supported by the man. She was stunned for a moment, and only a moment. She growled at him fiercly, not paying any attention to the teenager trying to pry him off of her. Her eyes blazing she yelled as best as she could, "What the hell is your problem?!" She lifted her legs and used it to kick the man off of her, though that took out most of her energy. The stranger was pushed back a few feet and stared at the girl. Had the older teenager not been on his back, trying his damnest not to get himself hurt or shock the girl any further, the man would already be subdued.

She slumped against the wall, struggling to keep herself awake. It seemed like forever since she'd been in any fights herself, and she couldn't help but feel drained. She barely made out another image pf the man before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_This might get more horror-y as we go along, but this _is _a monster story. you have been warned. Sorry if it's too short, i wanted something out and before i wennt back to school._

When she awoke, she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar, dimly lit apartment. The large bed around her was completely bare, save for a white and blue blanket carefully draped over her. It didn't do much to keep her warm, but it was there. Her vision was incredibly blurry, but she could make out a very red ceiling, with some sort of emblem painted onto it. She used her elbows to prop her up, and let out a loud groan. She couldn't see well at all, which was odd considering she'd always had perfect vision. Her fangs were fully extended, digging into her bottom lip. "What the _fuck_ did I do last night?" she sighed, swinging her legs from the cool bed onto the was then she noticed that she was still in her Solari uniform, minus her shoes, which were conviently placed at the foot of her bed. "How the hell did I even get here?" she asked to no one in particular.

She stood up and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed with immense pain, forcing her to fall to her knees and shut her eyes tightly. There was a pounding against her skull, over and over. She could feel herself hitting her head on _something _over and over and over again. Her face scrunched with agony, and she bared her fangs slightly. She could feel her nails sharpening into razor like claws and her black veins becoming more promenient through translucent skin, and she can't believe that it actually _hurts _her. Her skull is throbbing repeatedly while her face feels like it's overflowing, ripping through her invisible flesh, with the sweet fluid she so desperately needs. Her habds feel as though someone is stabbing through the tips of her fingers with a jagged, unpolished blade. She feels as if she's ripping herself apart, a new being festering inside of her. He mouth was raw with her fangs digging through her gums and stabbing her lip.

She could feel the hot black liquid drip fown her chin, but she's in too much pain to _think _about stopping it. Her back is incredibly hot, and before she knows it, she's sweating. There's something hiding under skin, fighting to break free. She hasn't the slightest idea what it could be, but she knows something's there. Her claws dig into the soft floor, stained black with blood, and grab anything that she could, which wasn't much. It isn't long after that when tears fall freely from her eyes, shining red. It all mises with the pool of black on the floor and makes a hideous combination, much to her dismay. She'd willl herself to stop, much like she used to, but she cannot. "It's too muhc," she says softly, feeling her knees buckle. She grips the floor harder, trying to use it to steady herself.

"It's too much," she says again, this time louder. Her body betrays her, and her arms give out. She can almost hear them snap under her, like the twigs she'd step when she was twelve and didn't have to worry about much. When she was young and the world was as good as it was going to get, so don't expect much. When she was just happy to be alive. When she had her mama and papa. Her face scrunched up again, but she held in a few tears before giving way this time.

There, lying helplessly on the floor of some apartemtn, was when she'd begin to break. She howled helplessly and watched as the world around her fadeed away into misery and blackness.

And suddenly, it was gone. The pain was completely missing. She felt tense and very stiff, but not in pain. She sughed heavily, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She'd always been aw white as a sheet, but she never thought her hand would be white and shiny, especially after the ordeal she'd just experienced. She looked at her other hand and sure enough, it was the same color. She sighed softly, and went with the assumption that she was glistening, just like her hands. She moved to get up, but found that she couldn't move. "That's weird," she said, and put her hands on what she thought to be the floor and pushed herself up. she'd soon realized that she made a terrible mistake.

Her hands were stuck to the floor, as well as her legs. She looked down at them, only to find that they had all but disappeared in the inky blackness that was this makeshift ground. At a loss for words, she struggled to move her fingers and toes, but found the taks nearly impossible. "If I can't move a fucking appenadge, how the hell can I move my _entire _body?" she said to herself. She thrashed about as hard as she could, but only found herself sinking deeper into the seemingly endless black abyss. She could blink twice but found herself waist deep in the muck. The harder she struggled against it, the faster it seemed to pull her in.

"Let me go," she said calmly, speaking to it. It was up to her elbows, and she registered that it this was going to be the end of her. She didn't like giving up, but she knew there wasn't too many other options that would end in her favor. She tried flexing her fingers and could barely feel them, but she knew that they were moving. _I'm going to get out of here, _she thought afterfeeling her finger wiggle a bit. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, but moved her body as best as she could.

Feeling the hot substance on her face, she knew that she was _going _to make it out. She felt her feet hit something hard and solid. She could see what was going on, but she knew that she was free.


	8. Chapter 8

_I felt like this deserved longer chapters. I think I did well. Thanks for the reviews, don't be afraid to drop some more._

The air was cool around her. It reeked of death and decay, but she hardly registered it. Above her, fluffy grey clouds floated slowly by against an equally grey sky. She could smell it, rain. Everything around her was dark, and she could see splatters of red on the cobblestone around her, but she felt at ease. Red eyes landed on a tree, one dying of thirst. The bark was chipping off of it, and the leaves had long browned. The dying branches swayed softly in the spring breeze, and bought a sad smile to her face. _It's just like Old Faithful, _she thought wistfully, watching the tree dance. She was used to seeing dying trees aorund her, but this one was special. She could faintly see the face carved into the surface of the tree. Haru sighed softly, reveling in nostalgia. Her red eyes paced back and forth when it hit her; _she was home._

She stood up quickly, not concerned with weather or not her skirt lifted or her socks were dirty. She scrambled to her feet and took off as fast as she could, not bothering to look around her. She knew these roads by heart, all she needed to do was cross the river and she'd be at her family's small cottage. "Haru-chan?" a voice called from behind her. That was enough to stop her in her tracks. She felt compelled to look around her, but she couldn't. Her whole body was completely frozen. She was as still as a statue, unmoving, untouching. The figure appeared before her.

He looked what she assumed angels look like, completely white. Everything about him was stark white; his face, his hair, even his clothes. The only thing not white on him were his pupils, those were a brilliant violet. She would've flinched when he reached out his hand to touch her cheek, but she was unable. "Haru-chan," he spoke again, his voice soft and gentle, "remember this place?" He gave her a slight smile and stood beside her. He twisted her head to look around, showing her the world around them. The wind was no longer blowing, and the trees stopped midway through the dance. Everything around them was completely still, stagnant. "This used to be your favorite place," he said. He let her go, and she stumbled slightly, gaining control of her body back. "You remember it, don't you? You'd sit in that tree," he said, pointing to the dying tree, "and watch the battles go on and on. It was a morbid facinastion of yours, those people. You'd watch them for hours on end, seeing them fight it out."

She looked at him with a confused face. Her eyes squinting slightly, she cokced her head to the side. _How on Earth did he know that? _she thought to herself. She took a step away from him and toward the river, hoping it wouldn't be noticed. "Yeah.." she said, not meeting his hypnotic violet eyes, "I did." He chuckled at her antic for a quick second. In a blink, he was gone.

"I asked you earlier, Haru-_chan, _where are you _going?" _he asked, appearing behind her suddenly. She gasped and jumped backwards slightly, sending herself falling down. She landed on her stomach, effectively ruining her uniform jacket. She quickly composed herself, and got back onto her feet.

"I'm going to my house," she said, cautiously. _This is not a man to be trifiled with Haru, _she thought, eyeing him up and down. _He's dangerous-desu. Be on guard. _She could feel her hands painfully shifting from prestine, dleicate, human-like hands something more akin to a beast's claw. She clenched her mouth to keep herself from crying out, and kept a wary look on the stranger. He grinned at her, showing teeth whiter than his pale hair.

"And how are you going to get there?" he challenged, stepping closer towards her.

"I know this place the back of my hand," she shot back, stepping away. _If you value your life, you'd run Haru, _her inner voice said. She laughed dryly, a frown etched onto her fairy-like feautures. _He'd only catch me, _she thought, eyeing him. He was walking towards her slowly, dangerously. Her fangs began to peak out from her gums, breaking throught the surface. They stabbed her endlessly, but she was sure to keep her mouth shut. She didn't know why she in so much pain, as transforming never hurt her before, but she wasn't going to let him know either.

He only chuckled at her. "You're terrible at hiding your afflictions...and metamorphasis," he said dryly, shaking his head softly. He dashed towards her and stopped when he was inches away from her face. Her red eyes bore into his and she could've sworn it was the most dangerous sight she'd ever seen. His eyes complelled her to stay in place. She shot him a dirty look, and sighed. "You don't know your hands too well, Haru-chan. Give them another look."

She glanced down at her hands and saw a bright orange ring was placed delicately on her right finger. It had silver wings on the side of it, and a bright orange jewel in the middle. She glanced up at him with a wary look. "What does this mean?" she asked, snatched herself away from him.

He pointed to the ring on her finger. "That's _my _ring, Haru-chan. It's one of the Mare rings, I'm sure you've heard of them," he said smugly. The blank expression on her face told him otherwise. He rolled his eyes and continued. "This ring lets you travel through time and space itself. Haven't you ever wanted to see what you'd be like in a parallel universe?" he said, looking at her.

"Nothing like that exists," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. _It can't be real, _she thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared defiantely at the man.

"Look around you, Haru-chan," he began. "Isn't this the world you're from? How is it, after at least three years, it's untouched by time? How did you even _get _here?" he asked her, looking at her with a soft glare. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll let you borrow my ring. Keep it warm for me, Haru-chan. Use it as you like, but never take it off. Eventually, I will come and get it. You will surrender it peacefully, or suffer great consequences," he spoke matter-of-factly. He returned to his warm disposistion. "Would you like to go to your cottage?"

She glared at him, but said nothing. If this ring had the power he said it did, she could come to this world at any time. _I could go home, _she thought, staring at his purple eyes. She nodded her head slowly, and he let her by.

She followed her memory, using herself as a guide. Sure enough, this was her world. Everything about it was the same. The skies were grey and cloudy, the grass was stained brown. The river ran white, clouded over from the smoke and chemicals constantly being pumped into it. The air was stale and unchanging, with a hint of death lingering in the air.

She could see her family's little cottage resting on the banks. It was bright red, seemingly unnaturtal to any who saw it. There was smoke coming from the chimney, a tell-tale sign that someone was home. She practically ran towards the small home and looked through a window. It was stained and dusty, but it was theirs. She could see into the kitchen where her father sat, watching the stove. She bounded through the door with a bright smile. "Papa!" she said loudly, running towards the man in the chair.

He looked exactly as she remembered, thin and tall. His hair was a deep shade of brown, with big green eyes. His other feautures were small, showing his fairy lineage. His small nose was covered with a light dusting of freckles, and his mouth was in a thin line. He kept his head in his hands, looking up every so often. She walked over to him and repeated, "Papa?" No response. Her father didn't acknowledge her, like she wasn't here. He looked up and sighed. Unfolding his wings, he stood and gracefully fluttered to the staircase, where you could hear someone, a very young girl, singing her heart out upstairs.

"Haru!" he yelled up those stairs. "We need to talk!" Haru's red eyes slightly closed in utter confusion.

"I'm right in front of you, Papa," she said to the man, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was horrified when her hands slipped through him. She took her hand back and held it in her hands, as if it burned her. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud, looking around. The cottage was the same as she remembered it, but it seemed to be cut off from her. Footsteps took her attention away from the scenery.

A smaller version of her bounded down the steps, taking two at a time. Her face was much rounder, and her then-pink eyes much wider. Her brown hair was pinned up, showing her tiny, pointed ears. Her white skin seemed to be paler and there were visable bags under her eyes. Her thin fingers were short and stubby, and so were her legs. She could see her fansg just starting to come in, and sitting on her pink bottom lip. They were covered in blood, but did not drip. Haru could tell that the blood didn't come from her, and snickered at what poor fool teased the vampire kid. "Haru's right here, Papa!" she said, appearing in the threshold.

"Take a seat," he ordered. The young girl did as she was told, and her father took a seat across from each other. He reached his hand out to stroke the side of her face. Haru watched from a corner, not bothering to get more involved than she already was. She sighed softly, she knew what was coming. This day haunted her memory for years on end.

This was the day he told her that she was leaving.

"What are we doing, Papa?" the young girl asked softly. She absently played with her fingers under the table.

"You know..it's very dangerous outside now, Haru-chan," he began, his voice soft.

"Haru knows, Papa."

"I'd hate for you to get hurt -."

"Where's Mama?" the young girl inturrupted, catching the grown man off guard. Haru sighed softly and took a seat next to her. She reached out to her and touched her shoulder. She was shocked when the young girl looked at her and winked a large red eye. She looked back to her father. "Haru hasn't seen Mama around, Papa," the younger girl continued. "Is Mama coming back?"

"They're hurting people outside, kiddo," he said, looking her in the eye. "Hurting people who are..._different _than them. If they look different, or act different, they'll hurt you, Haru," he said, looking at the girl.

"Haru knows, Papa."

"You're different than them Haru," he stated.

"Don't be silly, Papa! They can't hurt Haru! If they try, I'll beat them up, like Mama taught me," the girl said, rising from her chair. She put her small hands on her hips. "Papa," she began darkly, taking on a look that resembled most people in the area, "where's Mama?"

"You can't stay here, Haru."

The young girl looked at him with a confused look. Her eyebrows furrowed, she crossed her arms over her chest. She shot a slight glare to the man. "What are you _talking _about?"

"It's too dangerous for you now," he spoke darkly.

"Where's Mama?" she asked, her voice now taking on the same tone as the generals who constantly raided the village so near to them. Her father didn't look at her, or supply her an answer. The young girl could feel herself growling, her instincts kicking in. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. "Kennan," she began, growing sick of this child's play, "what happened to Kalista?" Her nails grew significantly, pointing themselves on the end. "Where's Mama, Papa?!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the table. She was thirteen, and she felt that she deserved to know what happened to her mother. Why was her father, the one who was supposed to care about her, hiding it from her. She could feel her blood boiling, and so could everyone else in the room.

"Calm down, kid," the older version of Haru said. She was only greeted by a sharp hiss and a dirty look.

"Where. Is. My. Mother?!" she yelled, looking to both of them for answers.

"I don't know!" her father yelled back, standing over her. "I have absolutely no_ fucking _clue where she is! Your guess is just as good as mine, Haru! You're not going to stay here and end up missing like her!"

Haru growled slightly. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I'm going to find out what happened to her!" she said, walking away from the two near adults in the room.

"If I can't do it, what makes you think _you _can? You're a little girl, Haru. A child. You're leaving this place so you don't _die."_

"I'm _not _leaving! I'm thirteen, Papa! I can make my own choices!"

"You're _thirteen. A kid!"_

"I can do it!"

"You _can't!"_

The girl glared at him, and Haru sighed. _She's going to run to her room and cry for three days, and then get sent to The Academy, _she thought, sighing. She walked over to the staircase, intending on following the girl to her room to calm her down, something she wished her father would've done.

"Watch me," the girl said. Instead of storming up the stairs, she went out of the house. With a slam of the door, she was out of sight.

"That didn't happen," she said out loud, watching her father groan. He was the one going upstairs, usually preferring to spend his time alone. She remembered him being different after her mom went missing, but he never wanted to be alone. No, _her _father would've went after her and forced her to pack so he knew that she'd be safe. The man's words echoed through her mind, _a parallel universe. _"So this is what would've happened if I left then, huh?" she said, looking around. She sighed, and prepared herself to leave.

She walked outside and back to the place where she started. She wasn't surprised to find he girl at the top of the dead tree. "What do _you _want?" she snarled, looking down on her. Haru looked at the girl and sighed softly. "Scratch that, Haru's not too intrested in you anymore. Have you seen Mama?" she asked, her eyes boring into her own.

"Can't say I have," Haru sighed.

"She went missing where you're from too?"

"Yeah, I assume she died somewhere."

"You didn't look for her?"

"I got sent away."

"After that?"

"I'm still away."

"Ah," the girl said. She left her tree and began walking away. "I hope I turn out like you," she called over her shoulder before running furthher away from the brown river and towards the battlefields.


	9. Chapter 9

_Reviews are love, send me some? Thanks for sticking around for so long._

Haru walked the streets, utterly alone. It was as quiet as cemetary, with not a single soul in sight. The cobblestone road softly padded under her now brown stained socks. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was headed, but she knew she was going somewhere. _It's not like I'll get lost, _she thought. She knew this town better than she knew herself. _But..._she thought, staring at the orange ring that graced her finger, _I might not know myself as well as I thought. _The town was something that remained constant during her childhood. She was not. From her first memory of it to her last, the only things that changed were the colors. She changed colors too, but it wasn't the same. When the town shifted colors, it wasn't much of a difference. The people who lived in it were the same, all tired and grouchy, waiting for a mircle to happen. The land stayed the same, warm and wet with humidity almost unbearable. The land was the same, wet and thick and _just so fucking muddy. _There was a constant fog in the village, one she knew well.

She didn't like it. She never did, and doubted if she ever will.

She tilted her head up, and stared at the sky for a moment.

"Remember when it used to be blue, Haru?" she ased herself, leaning on the side of a building she knew well. It too had swapped colors from time to time in her memory, once being pink, another time green, and now a dim orange, It was an abandoned, raggedy, abandoned warehouse. Her mother and father told her not to play in it many times, not to play with _them. _She was only a child, one that was lonely and desperately wanted to be arund company - even if said company didn't want her. Before they - the normal kids - renovated it, it was a pale yellow, complete with brown stains and peeling, old paint. The air was always slightly putrid, though she was the only kid with a sensitive enough nose to detect it. The other kids bought things from their houses to decorate the inside with, but they told her not to bring anything.

She wasn't the most popular among her peers, but it was to be expected. She looked like she belonged six feet under, not sitting in class with them. It was funny, the kids saw corpses all around them and didn't mind, but couldn't stand to be around a living one. Her bright pink eyes scared them, and her cold, pale skin gave them the _willies. _Dirty brown hair made them feel ill, and when the girls saw her teeth, they screamed at the tops of their little, delicate, and _oh so very delicious_ lungs. She could hear their little hearts go pitter-patter in their little chests, but she knew that these people were off limits. These were her school _friends, _not her next meal.

That meant she couldn't kill them and suck them dry.

Even if she _really _wanted to sometimes.

Only when they were mean to her.

(Which was all the time.)

They never excluded from their activites, but never included her either. Haru knew that they dodn't say anything to her because they were afraid of her. She could see it in their bright, glassy eyes and nervous, ohsovery tense looks. Every child in her small, dirty, godforsaken bloody town was absolutely _terrified _of her. They tried to hide it _so _desperately. They faked smiled at her.

The gave her dolls, if they thought she wanted to play with them.

They gave her the choo-choo.

And all of the chalk.

(She just wanted to play with everyone.)

She didn't blame them, though. When she wasn't isolated from them, they were pretty mean to her. At least, the teachers thought. And her parents. And their parents. They called her a monster behind her back. A _monsuta. A big, fat, scary monsuta. _The all laughed at her, when she wasn't around to hear. The girls talked about her dirty hair and clothes that always got so messy even though she didn't do much. To them, she was an ugly beast, one that didn't belong. She wasn't worthy of playing with _them _and _their _beautiful dolls. Although, they never made this known to Haru, verbally. Instead, they left her alone when she tried to sit with them. When she asked to play with the dolls, they handed her over, quickly and quetly, always sure not to touch her skin, or else they'd have _it._

The girls were cowards.

Haru would rather deal with the cowards than the bullies. They teased her mercilessly, to her face and behind her back. They laughed at her pointy ears, her pale face. They called her a walking zombie, making grunting and dying noises as she passed by them. The noises she'd - everyone - heard coming from the outside when they were supposed to be alseep. She could feel her black blood boiling under her nearly transparent skin. If she knew any better, she'd call them assholes, and show them what a walking corpse looks like. If anyone deaserved it, she would think, it was them. These were not good boys that people cared for. _These _were the beasts.

Not _her._

The boys were the physical embodiment of cruelty, and that was coming from a small child who thought it was perfectly _normal _to pierce someone's wrist with her fangs and bleed them dry, only to eat several of their body parts once they passed. The sounds her victims made kept Haru happy, hearing them plead for their lives. Their soft pleas fading away into whispers and silence and she suckled softly on the skin. She'd hold them in place, leaving them alive for a while, just a tiny bit longer. She prefered her drinks warmer then, and she still does. There's something about fresh blood from the vein that makes it different than the rest. Makes it _better._

Haru laughed, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She looked at the sky and sighed softly. Her hands were completely empty, and she had no idea how to get home. She looked at the ground, her socks getting wet and muddy from staying in the same place for too long. The cobblestone was certainly more dry than the actual mud, but if you stood for too long, you'd be ankle-deep in mud and blood and worms. She took a small breath and moved from her spot against the cool, dirty warehouse. She took a step towards the cigarette shop, a habit sh picked up when she was twelve.

By then, she realized that boys were too mean to be around and girlks were more infuriating than them. Haru took the intiative and isolated her_self _from them, rather than letting them do it for a five hundred and thirty -third time. Having people who didn't want you around was worse than being lonely, she'd decided. She would take her decisions to the cgarette shop, where she'd steal a pack a day. She liked Paul Mall's, a brand that came from some country a world away. The shopkeeper, who grew fond of the demonic girl stealing the squares no one bought, said that the world they got them from didn't have people being sent away for being themselves. He told her that their world was green, witha bright blue blanket in the sky. No one judged you there. No one cared if you were ugly or short or gay or short.

No one went missing because everyone found out a secret.

It was the complete opposite of the world she was living in.

Walking into the shop, she noticed that the man wasn't in. Her red eyessanned the store quickly, before leaping towards the back. Her eyes grew wide when she seen a card by her stack. _that's not right, _she thought, staring down at man she knew was illiterate, and couldn't hae written her a note. She'd taught him how to write his name, but that was all. The poor old guy couldn't have written her a note if he sold his soul. _So what is this little gem doing here? _she thought. She could tell that something was amiss, but she didn't dare to voice it. Curious by nature, she picked up the card with trembling fingers.

"Haru-chan," she said aloud, reading the card. She was the only one here, so it wouldn't matter if she spoke or not. At least, that's what she assumed. She knew she shouldn't be so quick to assume, but she didn't see anyone else dammit. "Poor old man Wantanabe went missing - just like your mother. Someone blabbed that the old guy had a thing for other men, and the rest, as they say, is history.," she concluded. The card fell from her hands as she striuggled against the plastic coating her possession. She chuckled dryly at the note, kicking it under the stand. Her nails opened the package easily, and she slipped a long stick inbetween her lips.

She raided her coat pocket, but didn't find her lighter. "Fuck," she sighed, cigarette in her mouth. She walked up to the register, where she knew he kept lighters mixed with the cash. Sighing, she opened it with a series of numbers on the keypad, a code she knew all too well. _5330, _she thought, a silent, black tear slipping down her white face. When it opened, she inhaled sharply. "The old _bastard," _she said, shifting through the cash left in the old register. "He never forgot about me," she said, her voice cracking heavily. Another sharp inhale, this time paired with a pained exhale. "Didn't even change the register from my birthday," she said, slamming it shut after finding her black lighter. She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes withthe back of her hands rather roughly. She lit the cigarette easily and took a deep inhale, filling her already blue lungs with old smoke.

One puff, for the old man.

Two puffs, for her mother.

And a third for her.

She collasped to her knees, scraping them against the hard floors that seemed to be poorly maintained. She gritted her teeth, letting her fangs dig into her gums and let herself bleed all over this floor. Her claws were shifting, turning sharper and more dangerous by the moment. Her eyes were blurred by black tears, effectively obscuring her vision to a maximum level. Her ears grew larger, and more pointed, andher nose shifted from something delicate to a snout, like a bats. The veins around her eyes became thicker and more prominent, fillling with the sweet, dark green fluid. _Like her mother's._ At that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care that she was becoming uglier and uglier by the second. She didn't care that she was in immeinse pain. She didn't care about _anything. _

_"Poor Haru-chan," _a voice called from above her. She growled loudly and looked up quickly, her black tears still streaming down her face. Her fangs were bared, showing off the large canines, which seemed to get larger everytime they showed. She brung her claws to the light, seeing them glint omnionously. She hoped she looked fierce enough to scare off whatever was calling her. Upon seeing who it was, she growled louder and let out a screech.

The albino man was unaffected.

"_Who the fuck are you?" _she growled, staring at him with a contempt she never known.

"I see you read the letter...poor thing, that Wantanabe," he said, looking down at her, pretending to genuinely be sad. Haru easily saw through his facade, and ot was obvious. That didn't stop him from pretending. The man was an actor, all roles were playable for him. Haru said nothing toward the man, but held her glare. "What do you wanna do now, Haru-chan? You have _nothing _left in this world," he said.

"What about my world?" she asked hopefully. Her voice wasn't demanding, ut soft and cracked a bit, but and her eyes shown with slight hope. "Is he..did he make it?"

"_Everyone's _dead in your world, Haru. Everything about the human world you _knew, _is gone."

She slumped down in defeat. She shed no tears, knowing the man who controlled her fate stood before her. "...I want to go back to the Academy..." she sighed, her head bowed. Her ponytail dropped to the side, it too was sad. _All I wanted...all I planned..everything's gone.._she thought, looking at the man. She stood up and looked around the store. It was a complete mess, and she knew that she caused it.

She was the only around to cause such a trouble. "If you want to go back, just will it, Haru-chan," he said, a soft smile on his face. She nodded, but before she thought about leaving, trusting that his words were true, she looked around one more time.

"I..." she said, her voice cracking. "I never belonged there anyways." She sighed in defeat and began to think about the Academy. She imagined herself in the hallways, where the fake lights stood like the moon and shone twice as bright. The carpeted hallways that made her feel as if she was walking on air.

The voice in the back of her head spoke softly to her. "If you don't belong here..." it said, so subtlely she could barely hear, "where do you belong?"

She didn't have an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Shorty chapter, but super fluffy. Review?

_She looked peaceful when she sleeps_, Hibari noticed. He wasn't sure if was just the harsh, bright white lights that seemed to make her pale skin practically _glow _alablaster or the way her dark brown hair was splayed over the small, white pillow or the way her parted, bloody red lips moved with every exhaulting breath or she'd simply looked like this all along. He only knew that in this moment, lying on a sterile and incredibly white cot in the nurse's office, she looked at peace with the world and everything around it. The only people Hibari had seen sleep so peacefully stopped breathing moments after their eyes closed.

Which is why he sat in the hard, red plastic chair for three hours, watching over her. He noticed every rise and fall of the girl's wrapped chest, every dainty foot twitch from under a bright blue blanket, the only color in the room as it stood, every sigh and moan she let out through those parted lips he couldn't help himself from staring at. He exhaled loudly and turned his steel grey eyes towards a white wall littered with photos of the school's distinguished nurse, her cautious husband, and her daughter that seemed to come out of the air.

His eyes trailed down her sleeping form for what could be the millionth time. His eyes relyed the image of a tranquil girl caught in a deep slumber, one that she'd been in for hours. Haru's dark lashed seemed only a breaths away from the milky white skin, and daring to flutter open at a moment's notice. She twitched and moved constantly, but looked so natural in her unwaking state. Her cheeks held no color, and the air around her was stale and sanitary, just like a hospital room. Hibari hadn't the slightest clue _how _the girl ended up in such a state, he'd gotten his 'father' off of her in more than enough time for her to be completely fine, albeit _pissed_ that someone would touch her in such a manner. _Something's wrong with her, _he thought. He'd watched long enough to memorize her face completely; every twist and turn of her cheeks, her soft bone structure, her small and pointy nose, her ears that were barely there.

Hibari also studied every soft curve of her body, but that wasn't intentional.

"You know, you don't have to watch her," a voice said, crashing his train of thought into a metorphorical wall.

He turned his gaze to her, and she softly smiled at him. Aria was a woman of high caliber and held herself in such a manner. She spoke quietly, but boldly and with purpose, and never slouched. Her steps were demure, but gracefully and she had an elegance about her that only the arcobaleno could understand. Her skin was tan, but fair and even, not a blemish the eye could see and her hair was darker than the night itself. To the common eye, she looked completely human, nothing monsterous or demonic or vaguely _super_natural about her.

That is, until you gazed into her sharp, oceanic eyes. They drew you in with the promise of hope and joy, but locked you in her mind. From the moment you saw her, you were doomed to a life of suffering by her hand. She was ruthless against those who crossed her, putting their physical form through hell and subjected their minds to things worse. She stole your body, and eventually your mind would rot away in a dark recess, secluded from everything you've ever known.

The only thing that gave her away was the tattoo under her right eye, the emblem of the Sky arcobaleno. She did nothing to conceal it, because she wanted the world to know exactly _who _she was.

She was the Queen, dammit, and you'd better stand at attention when she walks in the room.

"I know, Aria-san," Hibari replied, not looking away from her sharp blue eyes. He knew exactly what she was capable of, and was the one of the few people he trusted with his life. She makes a great ally in battle, and a sweet confident when times were peaceful. Ari moved closer to the girl, pressing a wet cloth to her forehead.

"Her heart's still beating," she mused, watching Haru through half-lidded eyes. She placed a creamy hand onto the white forehead and gently smiled down at the girl, giving her a soft kiss on the temple. "And her fever went down...Hibari, why are you here?" she asked, lifting the blanket up and placing it on a hair opposite Hibari.

The teen quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't need to be here," she repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "She's no one special...is she?" Her voice was cool and crisp, but held slight amusement in it. Aria was toying with the boy in the red chair. It was a hobby of hers, playing with pretty boys with grey eye and black hair.

He simply scoffed. His eyes met hers, but dragged back down to the floor. "I met her today," he simply stated. She smilde at him, and put her tounge in her teeth.

"And...?"

He looked at Haru, sleeping as peacefully as she possibly could. Her red lips were still parted, her eyes still gently closed, her ample chest still moving up and down. "She's...annoying. Ridiculous. Bold, but doesn't know when to leave. Annoying. She's smart...but painfully naive. And annoying."

"If she's so annoying, why are you here?"

"Because...she's..." he said, his brain unable to form more words to describe her. "...She's special. And different. She thinks she's so clever, but she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. And I can't just _leave. _I want too, but I can't. I can't walk away from her."

The older woman simply laughed and walked towards the door. "Just lock up when you take her back to her room," she asked, dropping the eys on the table next to a sink. The teenager nodded and sighed softly, staring at the woman's retreating back.

"I saw red the first time I looked at her. Everything was red," he said softly, looking towards the floor.

The woman looked towards him and offered a sympathetic smile. He sat in his chair, unable to take his eyes of the girl's face. "Kyoya?" she asked, her voice _too _soft to be normal.

"Yes?"

"Don't let her get hurt again."


	11. Chapter 11

_She looked peaceful when she sleeps_, Hibari noticed. He wasn't sure if was just the harsh, bright white lights that seemed to make her pale skin practically _glow _alablaster or the way her dark brown hair was splayed over the small, white pillow or the way her parted, bloody red lips moved with every exhaulting breath or she'd simply looked like this all along. He only knew that in this moment, lying on a sterile and incredibly white cot in the nurse's office, she looked at peace with the world and everything around it. The only people Hibari had seen sleep so peacefully stopped breathing moments after their eyes closed.

Which is why he sat in the hard, red plastic chair for three hours, watching over her. He noticed every rise and fall of the girl's wrapped chest, every dainty foot twitch from under a bright blue blanket, the only color in the room as it stood, every sigh and moan she let out through those parted lips he couldn't help himself from staring at. He exhaled loudly and turned his steel grey eyes towards a white wall littered with photos of the school's distinguished nurse, her cautious husband, and her daughter that seemed to come out of the air.

His eyes trailed down her sleeping form for what could be the millionth time. His eyes relyed the image of a tranquil girl caught in a deep slumber, one that she'd been in for hours. Haru's dark lashed seemed only a breaths away from the milky white skin, and daring to flutter open at a moment's notice. She twitched and moved constantly, but looked so natural in her unwaking state. Her cheeks held no color, and the air around her was stale and sanitary, just like a hospital room. Hibari hadn't the slightest clue _how _the girl ended up in such a state, he'd gotten his 'father' off of her in more than enough time for her to be completely fine, albeit _pissed_ that someone would touch her in such a manner. _Something's wrong with her, _he thought. He'd watched long enough to memorize her face completely; every twist and turn of her cheeks, her soft bone structure, her small and pointy nose, her ears that were barely there.

Hibari also studied every soft curve of her body, but that wasn't intentional.

"You know, you don't have to watch her," a voice said, crashing his train of thought into a metorphorical wall.

He turned his gaze to her, and she softly smiled at him. Aria was a woman of high caliber and held herself in such a manner. She spoke quietly, but boldly and with purpose, and never slouched. Her steps were demure, but gracefully and she had an elegance about her that only the arcobaleno could understand. Her skin was tan, but fair and even, not a blemish the eye could see and her hair was darker than the night itself. To the common eye, she looked completely human, nothing monsterous or demonic or vaguely _super_natural about her.

That is, until you gazed into her sharp, oceanic eyes. They drew you in with the promise of hope and joy, but locked you in her mind. From the moment you saw her, you were doomed to a life of suffering by her hand. She was ruthless against those who crossed her, putting their physical form through hell and subjected their minds to things worse. She stole your body, and eventually your mind would rot away in a dark recess, secluded from everything you've ever known.

The only thing that gave her away was the tattoo under her right eye, the emblem of the Sky arcobaleno. She did nothing to conceal it, because she wanted the world to know exactly _who _she was.

She was the Queen, dammit, and you'd better stand at attention when she walks in the room.

"I know, Aria-san," Hibari replied, not looking away from her sharp blue eyes. He knew exactly what she was capable of, and was the one of the few people he trusted with his life. She makes a great ally in battle, and a sweet confident when times were peaceful. Ari moved closer to the girl, pressing a wet cloth to her forehead.

"Her heart's still beating," she mused, watching Haru through half-lidded eyes. She placed a creamy hand onto the white forehead and gently smiled down at the girl, giving her a soft kiss on the temple. "And her fever went down...Hibari, why are you here?" she asked, lifting the blanket up and placing it on a hair opposite Hibari.

The teen quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't need to be here," she repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "She's no one special...is she?" Her voice was cool and crisp, but held slight amusement in it. Aria was toying with the boy in the red chair. It was a hobby of hers, playing with pretty boys with grey eye and black hair.

He simply scoffed. His eyes met hers, but dragged back down to the floor. "I met her today," he simply stated. She smilde at him, and put her tounge in her teeth.

"And...?"

He looked at Haru, sleeping as peacefully as she possibly could. Her red lips were still parted, her eyes still gently closed, her ample chest still moving up and down. "She's...annoying. Ridiculous. Bold, but doesn't know when to leave. Annoying. She's smart...but painfully naive. And annoying."

"If she's so annoying, why are you here?"

"Because...she's..." he said, his brain unable to form more words to describe her. "...She's special. And different. She thinks she's so clever, but she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. And I can't just _leave. _I want too, but I can't. I can't walk away from her."

The older woman simply laughed and walked towards the door. "Just lock up when you take her back to her room," she asked, dropping the eys on the table next to a sink. The teenager nodded and sighed softly, staring at the woman's retreating back.

"I saw red the first time I looked at her. Everything was red," he said softly, looking towards the floor.

The woman looked towards him and offered a sympathetic smile. He sat in his chair, unable to take his eyes of the girl's face. "Kyoya?" she asked, her voice _too _soft to be normal.

"Yes?"

"Don't let her get hurt again."

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he awoke when he felt her shiver. Haru was still asleep, but struggled against the temporary paralysis. She moved constantly, her tiny figure plagued with tremors. Her skin turned from a shimmery, bright white to nearly transparent filmy color that he's never seen on a living creature. _What? _he thought, watching her for a second. He could see her green and black veins swelling an deflating every few seconds and he was sure if he took off her chest bindings, he'd be able to see her heart beating furiously in her chest.

If he listened hard enough, he could her heart beat-beat-beating against her rib cage. Her fingers twitched with every second, her claws revealing themselves from seemingly human fingers. _What the hell is happening? _he thought, as he watched the girl transform seemingly against her will. Every moment passingto evoke a ew change in her. She was no longer the clean, tranquil, sleeping girl lying on the hospital cot. Her pale face seemed to be getting dirtier and more invisble every passing second. Her once still hands shook furiously and became thinner and sharper than he's ever seen them. He could see specks of dirt sprinkle themselves onto her claws and the so very delicate looking skin on her hand.

The thin blanket he put on her was becoming messier and messier by the second. He had no idea whether or not the stains were dirt or dust or blood, and he didn't have an explaination for it either. He quickly snatched it off and threw it on the ground, only to see that Haru herself was getting dirtier and dirtier.

She opened her mouth and bared her fangs, which seemed to have doubled in size since he's last see them. They were white and pearly towards the sharp tip, but towards the top, they were stained a dark green. He noticed that her gums seemed to bleeding a bit. _Vampires bleed black, and faires bleed based on their reigns, _he thought, moving a finger to touch the substance the coated her gums and dripped down her fangs. Her face twisted in agony and sadness as tobacco and smoke filled the air. A grey cloud escaped her mouth slowly, causing her to cough heavily, seemingly choking on whatever the cloud was. Two more puffs of smoke followed before her coughing turned into strained sobs, almost caught in her throat.

Her body shook almost angrily ans it was then he noticed the large orange jewel on her finger. A band made of silver was embedded into her transparent skin, leaving the only trace of color and oraqueness in her flesh. With every shake, the orange gem shone brighter, taking his attention from her beastly face to her see through fingers. He quickly grabbed her hand, hoping to get a better look at the mysterious object seemingly causing Haru to go through this horrid procedure. Her hand locked around his instantly, and he couldn't help but feel a slight spark at the unexpected contact.

His first instinct was to pull his hand away, to walk away from the whole situation, but he didn't. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He was the only one here for her, and he couldn't abandon her right now.

Not while she's so vulnerable.

Not while she's all alone.

He couldn't leave her now.

Her claws dug into his hand, causing crimson rivers to leave from the back of his hand. He hissed in pain, but refused to let go. He couldn't let go. Haru became dirtier and dirtier by the second, before he knew it, tears were streaming down her translucent face. Her big red eyes were closed tightly, but that didn't stop the pink tears from falling. They flowed like il down her cheeks, falling on either side of the mattress, and eventually formed a puddle onto the floor.

Then, everything stopped.

No more tremors.

No more dirt.

No more tears.

Nothing.

She, and the rest of the room, was utterly still.

"Where...why...what happened, Hibari-san?" her dainty voice asked. It sounded painfully stressed, but she didn't seem to notice. She looked around the room, and noticed that everything was completely white, save for the bed she was in. Hibari took a moment to look at the girl, who he assumed was incredibly shaken up by everyhing happening to her so suddenly.

All he saw were her big red eyes, and an iridescent green ring swirling around them. Her cheeks were no longer see-though, but pink trails were tattooed onto her soft skin. Her brown hair was incredibly dirty and matted, but he pain no mind. She didn't seem to notice either. The air around her small form was smokey and she reeked of cigareetes, but he refused to let it bother him. Her hands that were once beast like claws retracted quickly, leaving evidence of the ordeal behind. Dirt marred her skin and all of her clothes, but she seemed absolutely fine.

Like she had known it was there this whole time.

He sighed softly before returning to his chair beside her. "I don't know," he spoke matter-of-factly. The orange stone glinted on her finger. He could see the silver band forming outside of her finger, like a second skin. It wrapped around the jewel and incased it, forming two angel-like wings on either side of it. He looked up from her finger to see Haru staring at it too. His eyes never met hers, but those red orbs were confused about the delicate litle ring on her finger. The air was stagnant in between them, and both parties were silent.

Haru had absolutely no idea where she was or how she managed to get there. At that moment, she didn't care. She was in a world where people seenher, and heard her speak to them. A world where she knew what happned around her. Where she was bow, she had a sense of normalcy. She's been here for three years, and she knows how this world works. She might not know too much about her new life in a new section of her little world, but it was more than she knew it the _other _place.

She might not have known exactly where she was, but she knew that she was the closest she'd get to a home as possible.

Hibari was so wrapped up in thought by the twinkling jewel on her finger. It looked so innocent, beautiful even, but it seemed to be the root of her painful tranformation. He knows that he's seen a ring like that before, but he has no idea where.

"It's a mare ring," she said, pushing herself off of the bed. Her arms, which she thought could support her. She landed onto the bed with a slight 'pomf' sound and sighed softly. She propped herself onto her elbows and sighed. "If you can get me to my room and help me figure what to do.."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much for following and saving and reviewing, it means a lot. Lots of fluff in this one, be prepared._

Haru sat cross-legged on a plush black couch, looking at her felection in a hot cup of milk. A long, purple blanket was darped over her shoulder, and she was dressed in her favorite pair of old shorts and a baggy tee short that she had found while looking for a pair of sandals. Her feet were completely bare, save for the bright blue polish on her sallow toes. Her eyes closed gently, her long brown lashes kissing the pale, clammy, scaley skin under her eyes. The ghost of a smile played on her lips and she couldn't help but let out a short, but giddy laugh. When she opened her eyes, she was met with steely grey ones. Touches of blue speckled around inky pupils, and danced in between the slate greyness of the iris. His eyes were wide with wonder and what she could only define as curiousity. She could feel something lurking in his gaze, something hazy and unclear, but she held it. She studied every inch of his eyes, discovering every inch of the bright orbs and he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Haru's face held his eyes captive, locked under intense pressure and incredible force.

The blush slowly spreading across Hibari's face gave him a small glimpse of the near future; one where she would be. He exhaled silently, but his eyes still rested on hers, as he realized that he would be facing one of his worse nightmares. A pretty face slowly consuming him, invading his thoughts and mind. He knew if he didn't get away from her - the pretty fairy with sharp fangs and an even sharper tongue - he would be her prisoner for as long as she wished.

Did she wish for him? Even though she spared him a smile so small he doubted it was there, her bright, red eyes gleamed at him with even luminosity to make the sun itself envious. Was she aware of the bewitching spell she put on the teenager? Was it an accident? Did she know that she had him wrapped around her littlest finger so tightly he couldn't breathe?

If he was basing it off of the glint of her smile and the twinkle of her eyes, he'd say that she didn't. He'd say that this whole mess of a situation was a complete accident. She had no control over herself and no clue that she was even in control. Everything that had happened between them was unitentional, a mistake made by the universe.

A mistake he'd gladly repeat every second.

Of every minute.

Of every hour.

Of every day.

Of every week.

Of every year.

Of every decade.

(Until the end of time.)

"You have pretty eyes," she blurted semi loudly, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Haru's scarlet iris's were no longer staring into his steel ones, but at the orange gem sparkling against a silver band hat wrapped around her delicate finger. Begrudgingly, he tore his eyes from her fairy-like face and looked at the ring placed precariously on her finger. She sighed softly, red tips twitsing from a brilliant smile to a depressing frown. Her eyes grew narrow and barely visible lines appeared on her forehead. _He left me, _she thought, nearly growling at the thought. Haru made a fist, but quickly unclenched it, only to clench it again. _He _left _me, _she thought again, her unsharpened nails digging into her palm. She grit her teeth together, her retracted fangs clashing against each other harshly. "He _fucking left _me," she said softly,

"Hey," Hibari said, his first words to her since pulling her away from the closest thing to a father he's ever had. She diverted her angry eyes away from her hand and the dreadful thing on her white hand to his, instantly softening when she seen her face. "Who left you?" he asked, gently. He had no idea why he asked, but he knew that he couldn't sit by and watch her snap over something he hadn't the slightest clue about.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, slightly huffing. She glared at the shiny object on her finger and cursed it. She cursed it for belonging to the mysterious albino who knew everything about her, but gave no information on himself. She cursed it for bringing her back to her past, showing her things she'd long since forgot.

She cursed it for finding it's way to her life.

"It's called a mare ring," she stated, her voice cool. Her eyes didn't meet him, but focused on the now chilled mug in her hand. She gripped the handle with a hand so pale, you could see her chilly veins, transporting blood from her heart towards the appenages on her hand. "You can travel through time and space with it," she finished, sipping the cool milk. She didn't lift her eyes to meet his, but she could feel his gaze shooting holes into the top of her currently ducked head. She took a small sip, and fought a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Milk is the most sought after drink in the fairy world," she said, momentairly getting off topic. Slowly, she lifted her head from the white liquid towards the grey-blue irises staring so deeply at her.

Her cheeks rivaled the shade or crimson as her eyes. "Did you know that, Hibari-chan?" Hibari was taken aback by the girl questioning him, and it showed on his face. She closed her eyes and beamed at him, showing off pearly white teeth and sharp incisiors. "Haru thinks you did!" she teased, smiling at him.

"You're off topic," he said, trying to compose himself. He was a man of steel, and no female, no matter how bubbly and utterly _annoying, _was going to change this. He wouldn't fall for her sneaky sweet smile or her decpitively cute laugh or the strangely adorable way she talked. No, he wouldn't crumble for her.

At least, not in front of her.

"It's a boring topic," she said with an eye roll, sipping her milk happily. She smiled softly when she noticed Hibari's exasperated stare. She put her cup down on a black table in front of her and laughed softly, a sound so sweet, he could taste it - her - on the tip of her tongue. It was almost like bubblegum, but not quite as stciky. She was fluffy, like a cloud during the spring. She smelled of rain and smog, but looked luike summer and sunlight. To say Hibari was only confused by the small girl in front of him would be the understatement of the year. He was confused, amazed, astonished, and utterly intoxicated when it came to her.

"Hibari-chan?" she asked sofly, snapping him out of his stupor. He looked up at the girl, who had sunken into his black couch and tried, quite successfully, to fight the smile forming on his thin lips. He hummed to let her know that he was actively listening to her. She smiled at him a little too wide to possibly be from a vampire and said, "Why did you bring Haru in your room? You didn't have to do that."

"So I can make sure you don't have another one of those..attacks," he said matter-of-factly.

She pouted at him slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Haru thinks you're lying-desu."

"And Hibari thinks you're annoying."

She glared at him softly, and he returned the gesture. When she huffed at him, he could only scoff. He didn't know how the perky teenager could change moods so quickly, but she sure as hell did it. With an eye roll, he switched his seat from the edge of the coffee table where her empty blue mug rested and plopped down next to her on the couch. She looked at him and cracked a smile, but quickly tried to hide it. "You can't sit next to Haru," she said, looking at him with a teasing look.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you can't sit next to Haru-_hime." _

He scoffed at the girl and scooted closer. She was being absolutely ridiculous! Who was _she _to tell _him _where he could and could not sit in _his _dorm?! _No one _told him what to do, especially in _his _domain. This was his sanctuary, and as much as he would've liked to tell her that, and a few _other _choice words, he held his tongue. Something about her sudden arrogance amused him, and he didn't notice the smile playing on his thin, smooth lips.

She did.

"You know Haru's a _predator, _right Hibari-chan?" She moved away from slowly, with a hint of danger. Her words dripped out of her motuh with an intent, but he couldn't peg exactly what it was. Her tone was playful and light-hearted, but the words weighed the sentence down too much for him to brush off as an off-handed comment she seemed to make so many of them.

In an instant, she was on top of him. She'd caught him off guard, and pinned him down on the soft black couch, her legs straddling his waist. Her little blue shorts clung to her thighs tightly, and she smirked at him. Her hands wrapped around him wrist, and she relied on her weight to hold him down. Brown bangs fell from her forehead, revealing a small scar right above her right eyebrow. A playful smile rested on her red lips and slightly extended fangs danced on her plush bottom lips. She let out a giddy laugh as she pressed down on her 'captives' wrists. She bent down to his face and whispered in his ear dangerously, "Don't underestimate a blood nymph. We _bite." _She chuckled softly before giving him a soft bite on his neck, careful not to break the skin.

Hibari was in such a daze, he didn't even notice her fangs brush against his neck. If he didn't know anything else in that moment, he knew that he was going to retaliate, and do it _hard. _The poor little nymph wouldn't know what hit after he was finished. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she gulped slightly. Adding more pressure to his wrists, she was determined not to let him beat her in the game she'd started.

Before she could take another breath, he flipped them over, where _she _was the one pinned under him. He was sure to keep his weight off of her, but make sure she was not able to move from under him. "I bite too, Haru," he said, showing off his teeth, which shifted before her eyes. What were once perfectly straight, flat teeth, slowly morphed into jagged peaks.

"I'll bite you..._to death," _he said, placing a soft bite on the side of her face. She growled at him and struggled under his grasp, but he would not let up.

"Hibari-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

The two went back and forth with each other, taking turns flipping each other over and trying to make the other stay down. While Haru took this as a challenge of her strength, she was giggling all throughout the 'fight.' Her sublime laughter only made Hibari fight back harder, to get her to keep making that wonderous noise. He could still taste her laughter on the tip of his tongue, the sugary taste never leaving his taste buds. As much as he tried, he couldn't suppress the smile slowly staining his face.

He was starting to doubt the transcripts that he received earlier. If she was only a fairy, albeit a _vampiric fairy, _why was he so enchanted by her? What was it about her that he adored? He wouldn't believe that it was simply _her _that caused this reaction in him, it had be some sort of foul play. He was caught in a spell, an infactuation potion that she made herself. That was the only option, a spell. He was bewitched by the blood nymph, leading him closer and closer to places where he wasn't sure that he wanted to be.

But seeing her laugh so angelically above him, playfully bitting his neck every so often, he decided there was no other place he'd be. She smiled at him from above, her fangs barely peeking out. One of her hands were on his wrist, binding them both in one small hand, the other was placed on his corresponding shoulder. She placed all of her weight on his, demanding him not to get up anymore. She'd deemed herself the winner of their cat-and-mouse game that they played for most of the night. "Haru wins-desu!" she exclaimed proudly, not letting up on him a bit.

"Nope," he said back, a smirk playing on his lips.

He expected her to fight back, retailiate with _why _she won and she deserved to win, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled at him, her tongue caught in between her teeth. He could see a slyness behind crimson irises, but refused to acknowlege it. Red lips turned from a smile into something more intricate, and he could tell that this was headed in a direction he had not planned for. He should've known, when Haru is involved, there is no planning ahead.

Her lips leaned into his, and he fully expected to meet hers, but strayed away when they got close to his face. Instead, they made their way to his neck, where tiny, red, holes were on display for anyone to see, if they chose to look. The marks were bright and throbbing, but he felt no pain. She snickered at her work slightly, and ran a pale finger over the bruises. She smiled at the older teenager and whispered in his ear. "Let's go to the town," she said excitedly.

His eyes widened slightly, this girl never ran out of energy. He gently pushed her off of him and sat up on the couch. He gave her a small look and sighed in his hands. "When?" he asked, hoping he didn't already know the answer. A small smile played on her lips, hoping to encourage him to accompany her.

"Now," she answered sweetly, but enthusiastically.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked her, not surprised that she wanted to leave campus _right _now. The girl looked at him with a small frown. Her llips became more plush and the bottom one stuck out just a bit more. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed slightly at him. Silently, her eyes scanned the walls for a clock. "I take that as a 'no'," he said, looking down at the petite, but oh so energetic girl.

"Does it matter?" she asked with a groan. "Last time Haru was awake it was Friday," she said softly. "If Haru haven't slept for two days straight, which she does't think so because she stills smells nice, then we shouldn't have class the next day," she concluded, looking at the raven-headed teenager.

"It's past curfew," he stated monotonously. She only rolled her eyes at him.

"Pweeeaaaaseee, Hibari-chan?" she said, making her eyes as wide as possible. While she was against using her _supernatural _powers to get her way, she was not above using cuteness to sway things her way. Haru wasn't _blind, _she seen the way Hibari looked out for her. It was obvious for her that he cared a great deal about her, but she didn't know the true extent of his feelings. She assumed that he wanted to keep her happy, and that if she _really _wanted something, he'd do it for her. She smiled at him softly, curling up under him.

That being said, it wasn't as if Haru didn't develop her own feelings yet. She knew there was something compelling about him. She hadn't the slightest clue what it was, but she liked it. He was a stiff, for sure, but she got a feeling she could get him to bend once in a while. He didn't say a whole lot, but she could see how he was by his actions.

That being said, she knew that he against the idea of her sneaking out past curfew. "Come _on, _Hibari-chan!" she pleaded, her wide eys round and pleading. "There's plenty of time to do things right, let's have a little _fun _tonight." She used a finger to tilt his head, making him face her. Large scarlet eyes bore into his slate grey ones, and a devilish smile played on red, plump lips. A pale face with a light greenish tint stared into another pale face, almost completely white.

It was the first time in a long time she's seen something so pale be so beautiful. She was raised with exceptionally beautiful parents, in her opinion, though they were on opposite ends of the color spectrum. Kalista was tall and graceful, and unbelieveably beautiful. Vampires were known to be attractive creatures, possesing regal features and incredible poise. Her mother possessed both qualities, on top of a murderous intention and prideful personality. Everything about her demanded the utmost respect and attention, from the sleek tips of her flowing black hair to the tips of her blood red toes. Her eyes were narrow, and stained a carmine hue, worthy of a competant killer. Her lips were thin and bright crimson as well, no lousy chemicals needed to change her lips to that impossible shade of red. Her face was as white as newfallen snow, a bright contrast with the rest of her black and red features. Haru remembered her mother having an impossibly alluring figure, with legs that extened on for years.

Her father, Kennan, was quite the opposite. While vampires were known for their royal appearance, fairies were known for their playfullness, often luring humans into harmless traps. They resembled their respective domians, but it was incredibly rare when you found two fairies that looked similiar to each other. Her father had incredibly messy brown hair that never listened to the combs or the brushes that raked their way through the nest of curls and tangles. His eyes were wide and kind, a shade of green only found on the leaves of a lotus. They relyed a message of kindness, but unpredictabilty, showing that he was a _fairy, _and one would be best not to forget it. He was tall, but not taller than most of the creatures around them, trying his best to remain a size that would be best suited for the woodland animals he was responsible for. His face was tan and round, a light shade of brown, suitable for a _Fairies Animalies. _His mouth was small and the ends of pink lips curled on their own, giving a forever smiling face. He had a small, pointy nose with a dusting of heavy freckles that stretched from his cheeks across the bridge of his nose.

Haru felt that her parents had been beautiful people, especially her mother, and never seen people in her life that could hold a candle to them. No one could master the art of pale and beautiful like Kalista could. Everything about her was enchanting, from her infernal smile to her otherwordly grace. Vampires were designed by nature to be captivating, but her mother took beautiful to a whole other level.

She'd seen many other pale creatures, including herself, but never saw them as beautiful. The more years she spent in this school for monsters of all trades, the more ugly, pale beast became. She believed that there were no such thing of _beautiful _and _pale, _that it was one or the other.

Hibari had proved her wrong really quickly.

His face was nothing short of pastel, a creamy white paired against a harsh black and deep grey.

And he was unearthly beautiful.

His eyes were sharp and grey, and blue scattered around the inky pupils, hiding from the darkness of them. They were hypnotic, she decided as she looked into them another time, stealing glances of the beautiful orbs on another's face. He had thin lips that were pressed in a thin line most of the time, but occasionally cracked open in a small smirk, a sign of superior intellect. His nose was aristicractic, and his whole presence demanded the same respect as her mothers. He was incrediibly intimidating and imposing, but she refused to let it show.

So she showed no fear in asking him for a final time to accompany her to the town. She'd been outside in the monster world many times before, and knew her way around the streets very well. She didn't _need _an escort, but she figured it fun to spend a little more time with him. She was having such a good time, and she couldn't believe she was even thinking about it, but she _did not _want the night to end. Not right here, and not right now.

She gave him a final pleading look, and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Just take me to get milk?" she asked softly, looking him in the eyes. Haru's pleading always took her far when she was in the human world, but her experiences in the monster realm were a complete one eighty. Whereas begging in the human world usually landed her more than what she wanted, when she implored here, she wa met with ridicule and embarrasment. She became a laughing stock really quick, and was assumed not too possess anything worthwhile.

Granted, that had been in the Solari wing, where she was not wanted anyway, but the imprint was still the same. She was not fond of pleading for things, and this was her last shot at this. If he refused her, she'd accept it and find other activites to burn her energy with.

She was not expecting him to relent, and give her a large sigh. "Put on shoes," he said, standing up from the small couch. he turned to grab a pair, but gave her ahard stare. With a point of his finger, he said, "We are _just _going to get milk. Understand?"

She smiled up at him and saluted, "Yessir!" Quickly, she ran out of the largely furnished room and into her own, excited for the night.


End file.
